Cosmosian
A cosmosian, properly Cosmosian, is a human under the effects of an Upperworlder astral energy induction helmet. They are responsible for many major decisions in human history and caused many influential changes in the course of the past. There are currently fourteen living Cosmosians, and an unknown number of deceased ones. They are unable to die by old age, are immune to illness, and in general are only killed or harmed by physical damage. This has resulted in some Cosmosians to live for several millennia without ever dying. All Cosmosians wear the same astronaut helmet, with varying colors at the base. They wear suits that cover the entire body excluding the head that are gray at the torso and black at the limbs. Their outfits may change slightly when obtaining a crest. History At an unknown time before 46,000 BC, an Upperworlder transport ship crashed into Earth for an unknown reason. It contained a single helmet that had not been used yet. That technology was made obsolete a few thousand years later with the development of synthetic host bodies. In 3,782 BC, a young man about the age of 22 had abandoned his village because they had cast him out for his ridiculous grand ideas on the future of the world and society. While travelling through the wilderness, he discovered the ship slightly unearthed, embedded into the ground. In several days time, he was able to open its cargo door and enter. Upon finding the helmet, he placed it onto his head and had his clothes immediately vaporized off, replaced with the aforementioned suit. His skin was bleached white, all of his hair disintegrated, and the base of the helmet turned ocean blue. He felt his newfound power, and experimented. In a few hundred years, he discovered that he could grant a helmet to another person, and decided to set about creating a new regime of deities like himself with their own talents. This continued on and stopped in 549 AD, with the Ninth Cosmosian instated. Another Cosmosian was not crowned until 2023 AD, in which Pawel Waszajebie stole a helmet. Abilities Cosmosians are all able to perform energy projection -- such as summoning spheres of energy or firing beams. The strength of these energy projections varies between the Cosmosian. Every individual Cosmosian has a special ability of some kind that derives from their skill or personality before they became a Cosmosian. One wanted to be the most powerful in the world, so he has extraordinary energy projection, whilst Five was a peaceful princess who became a specialist in diplomacy. Seven was an Egyptian warlord, and so became even more perfect at strategy. Nine invented clocks, and so was able to manipulate time. They also are able to obtain crests, though that requires a feat involving their current ability. Crests If a Cosmosian performs an extremely arduous task involving their unique ability, their suit will become more unique and they will gain a mark at the center of their chest in a shape that involves their personality or ability. This typically grants them a much more specific or powerful subset of their previous ability as well as increasing its overall output. Known Cosmosians : Main article: List of Cosmosians Permanently deceased Cosmosians will be marked out whilst Cosmosians that were killed in the original timeline will be marked in italics. Cosmosians that have never died will be emboldened. This list is subject to change as the story progresses. * One * One II * Two * Three* * Four * Five * Six * Seven * Eight * Nine** * Ten * Eleven*** * Eleven II * Twelve * Thirteen * Fourteen *This character technically did not die in the original timeline, as he had the ability to reform in another place in space. **This character cannot die due to his ability to manipulate time. ***This character died in the original timeline, but does not appear in the second timeline and is not considered deceased.